1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical composition for the skin (hereinafter may be simply referred to as a topical skin composition) exhibiting effects of retarding aging of the skin or rejuvenating the skin and of suppressing hair growth.
2. Background Art
Studies have revealed that aging of the skin is mainly caused by advancing age, drying, oxidation, or sunlight (i.e., UV rays). Aging of the skin is recognized by a decrease in collagen or elastin in the dermis of the skin; a decrease in mucopolysaccharides, including hyaluronic acid; or the presence of cells which are damaged by UV rays.
For the prevention of wrinkle formation, however, sufficient effects have not yet been attained, for example, by a collagen-containing cosmetic composition. In addition, a number of research projects have focused on skin aging caused by exposure to UV rays. However, cosmetic compositions superseding UV absorbing agents or UV protecting agents have not yet been developed.
There is a trend towards a preference for hairless bodies, particularly, hairless arms or legs, for reasons of aesthetic appearance. Various methods have been tried in the pursuit of body hair removal, for example, a mechanical hair-removal method making use of a shaver or hair-tweezers, a method for removing body hair from the hair root by use of a hair removing agent, and a method for removing body hair through chemical action of a hair removing agent.
However, the aforementioned hair removing methods physically or chemically stimulate the skin, and are limited by the unsatisfactory duration of the hairless state. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a method which facilitates removal of body hair.